Sadism
Sadism is the derivation of pleasure as a result of inflicting pain, or watching pain inflicted, on others. Aspects of it include: * Sadomasochism * Sadism and masochism as medical terms * Sadistic personality disorder * Sexual sadism See also * Achilles Complex * Masochism References & Bibliography Key texts Books *Bailey, S., & Aulich, L. (1997). Understanding murderous young people. London, England: Jessica Kingsley Publishers. *Baumeister, R. F. (2002). The Holocaust and the four roots of evil. New York, NY: Oxford University Press. *Beauregard, E., Proulx, J., & St-Yves, M. (2007). Angry or sadistic: Two types of sexual murderers. New York, NY: John Wiley & Sons Ltd. *Braun, B. G. (1997). Pharmacological guidelines for sadistically abused patients: From routine to critical issues. Washington, DC: American Psychiatric Association. *Deleuze, G., & von Sacher-Masoch, L. (1971). Masochism. Brooklyn, NY: Zone Books. *Fiester, S. J., & Gay, M. (1995). Sadistic personality disorder. New York, NY: Guilford Press. *Fraser, G. A. (1997). The dilemma of ritual abuse: Cautions and guides for therapists. Washington, DC: American Psychiatric Association. *Galef, D. (2000). Dishing it out: Patterns of women's sadism in literature. Albany, NY: State University of New York Press. *Glasser, M. (1996). Aggression and sadism in the perversions. New York, NY: Oxford University Press. *Glenn, J. (1998). Dora as an adolescent: Sadistic and sadomasochistic fantasies. Mahwah, NJ: Analytic Press. *Goodwin, J. M. (1993). Human vectors of trauma: Illustrations from the Marquis de Sade. Washington, DC: American Psychiatric Association. *Hare, R. D., Cooke, D. J., & Hart, S. D. (1999). Psychopathy and sadistic personality disorder. New York, NY: Oxford University Press. *Henkin, W. A. (2007). Counseling bisexuals on BDSM lifestyle issues. New York, NY: Columbia University Press. *Levin, J., & Fox, J. A. (2008). Normalcy in behavioral characteristics of the sadistic serial killer. Totowa, NJ: Humana Press. *Meloy, J. R. (2001). The psychology of wickedness: Psychopathy and sadism. New York, NY: The Analytic Press/Taylor & Francis Group. *Morey, L. C., Hopwood, C. J., & Klein, D. N. (2007). Passive-aggressive, depressive, and sadistic personality disorders. Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage Publications, Inc. *Pallone, N. J. (1996). Sadistic criminal aggression: Perspectives from psychology, criminology, neuroscience. Springfield, IL: Charles C Thomas Publisher. *Rasmussen, P. R. (2005). The Sadistic and Masochistic Prototypes. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Sakheim, D. K. (1996). Clinical aspects of sadistic ritual abuse. New York, NY: Plenum Press. *Stone, M. H. (1998). The personalities of murderers: The importance of psychopathy and sadism. Washington, DC: American Psychiatric Association. *Stone, M. H. (1998). Sadistic personality in murderers. New York, NY: Guilford Press. *Turvey, B. E. (2008). Psychopathy and sadism: Interpreting psychopathic and sadistic behavior in the crime scene. San Diego, CA: Elsevier Academic Press. *Widiger, T. A. (1995). Deletion of self-defeating and sadistic personality disorders. New York, NY: Guilford Press. Papers *Bailey, S. (1997). Sadistic and violent acts in the young: Child Psychology & Psychiatry Review Vol 2(3) 1997, 92-102. *Baumeister, R. F., & Campbell, W. K. (1999). The intrinsic appeal of evil: Sadism, sensational thrills, and threatened egotism: Personality and Social Psychology Review Vol 3(3) 1999, 210-221. *Beattie, H. J. (2005). Revenge: Journal of the American Psychoanalytic Association Vol 53(2) Spr 2005, 513-524. *Berg, T. (1986). Narcissus: Master/slave in the mirror of each other: Tidsskrift for Norsk Psykologforening Vol 23(3) Mar 1986, 152-160. *Berger, P., Berner, W., Bolterauer, J., Gutierrez, K., & Berger, K. (1999). Sadistic personality disorder in sex offenders: Relationship to antisocial personality disorder and sexual sadism: Journal of Personality Disorders Vol 13(2) Sum 1999, 175-186. *Bergeret, J., & Houser, M. (2002). Sadism... via what it isn't: Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 66(4) Oct-Dec 2002, 1269-1284. *Best, J., & Horiuchi, G. T. (1985). The razor blade in the apple: The social construction of urban legends: Social Problems Vol 32(5) Jun 1985, 488-499. *Bradford, J. M. W. (2006). On sexual violence: Current Opinion in Psychiatry Vol 19(5) Sep 2006, 527-532. *Breslow, N. (1987). Locus of control, desirability of control, and sadomasochists: Psychological Reports Vol 61(3) Dec 1987, 995-1001. *Breslow, N. (1989). Sources of confusion in the study and treatment of sadomasochism: Journal of Social Behavior & Personality Vol 4(3) 1989, 263-274. *Bukowski, N. T., & Gehrke, R. (1979). The Rorschach in homicides: PSICO No 16 1979, 5-27. *Burridge, T. (2004). Reply to a vampire: Psychodynamic Practice: Individuals, Groups and Organisations Vol 10(2) May 2004, 255-268. *Cardoso, M. R. (1998). Sade and the power of the other: Cadernos de Psicanalise - SPCRJ Vol 14(17) 1998, 204-217. *Chasseguet-Smirgel, J. (1978). Reflexions on the connexions between perversion and sadism: International Journal of Psycho-Analysis Vol 59(1) 1978, 27-35. *Chessick, R. D. (1996). Archaic sadism: Journal of the American Academy of Psychoanalysis & Dynamic Psychiatry Vol 24(4) Win 1996, 605-618. *Conrotto, F. (2007). Masochism: From primary libidic position to operator of civilization: Rivista di Psicoanalisi Vol 53(2) Apr-Jun 2007, 309-330. *Cupalova, R., Tabarka, K., Starkova, L., & Vachutkova, M. (1988). Psychiatric problems of arson in childhood: Cesko-Slovenska Psychiatrie Vol 84(3) Jun 1988, 186-191. *Davidson, M. (1994). Case report : Sadistically motivated offending in an individual with chromosome constitution 47 XXXY: Journal of Forensic Psychiatry Vol 5(1) May 1994, 177-183. *Davies, J., & O'Meara, A. (2007). 'I consider myself sadistic': A qualitative analysis of sadistic endorsement in a group of Irish undergraduates: British Journal of Forensic Practice Vol 9(1) Apr 2007, 24-30. *de Mijolla-Mellor, S., & Teixeira Marques, S. (2005). Terrorism, barbarity and disorder - Part II: Psicologia Clinica Vol 17(2) 2005, 173-183. *de Mijolla-Mellor, S., & Teixeira Marques, S. (2005). Terrorism, barbarity and disorder--Part 1: Psicologia Clinica Vol 17(1) 2005, 137-149. *de M'Uzan, M., & Simpson, R. B. (2003). Slaves of quantity: Psychoanalytic Quarterly Vol 72(3) Jul 2003, 711-725. *Delescluse, C., & Pham, T. H. (2005). The study assessed the prevalence of TPS and its associations with psychopathy in a population of forensic violent patients in a Belgian security hospital: L'Encephale Vol 31(6) Nov-Dec 2005, 683-691. *Devereux, G. (1980). Sadism, superego and the organizational mores: Journal of Psychoanalytic Anthropology Vol 3(4) Fal 1980, 327-333. *Drvota, S., & Student, V. (1975). Dangerous sexual aggressors: Ceskoslovenska Psychiatrie Vol 71(1) 1975, 33-37. *Fedora, O., Reddon, J. R., Morrison, J. W., Fedora, S. K., & et al. (1992). Sadism and other paraphilias in normal controls and aggressive and nonaggressive sex offenders: Archives of Sexual Behavior Vol 21(1) Feb 1992, 1-15. *Ferruta, A. (2001). Aggressivity and sadism in adolescence: Richard e Piggle Vol 9(1) Jan-Apr 2001, 1-10. *Fiester, S. J., & Gay, M. (1991). Sadistic personality disorder: A review of data and recommendations for DSM-IV: Journal of Personality Disorders Vol 5(4) Win 1991, 376-385. *Filho, C. R. F. (2004). The state of cruelty: Psychoanalytic notes upon Brasil's military regime, 1964- 1984: Percurso Revista de Psicanalise Vol 17(33)2 2004, 21-28. *Fuller, A. K., Blashfield, R. K., Miller, M., & Hester, T. (1992). Sadistic and self-defeating personality disorder criteria in a rural clinic sample: Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 48(6) Nov 1992, 827-831. *Gagnebin, M. (2001). The outcomes of orality (from Herculaneum to Morandi): Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 65(5) Dec 2001, 1641-1655. *Garnett, E. S., Nahmias, C., Wortzman, G., Langevin, R., & et al. (1988). Positron emission tomography and sexual arousal in a sadist and two controls: Annals of Sex Research Vol 1(3) 1988, 387-399. *Geller, J. L. (2005). Review of Goat: A Memoir: Psychiatric Services Vol 56(8) Aug 2005, 1026-1027. *Gill, S. (1997). The mutative impact of a transference interpretation with a masochistic male patient exhibiting sexual sadism: A case study: Journal of Analytic Social Work Vol 4(1) 1997, 19-33. *Goodwin, J. M. (1993). Sadistic abuse: Definition, recognition, and treatment: Dissociation: Progress in the Dissociative Disorders Vol 6(2-3), Spec Issue Jun-Sep 1993, 181-187. *Goodwin, J. M. (1994). Credibility problems in sadistic abuse: Journal of Psychohistory Vol 21(4) Spr 1994, 479-496. *Guignard, F. (2002). Drive fusion and the functions of primary sadism: Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 66(4) Oct-Dec 2002, 1103-1116. *Guignard, F. (2005). Intrication of drives and functions of primary sadism: Revista de Psicanalise da SPPA Vol 12(2) Aug 2005, 263-279. *Guignard, F., & Bergel, M. (2005). Intrication of drives and functions of primary sadism: Debate: Revista de Psicanalise da SPPA Vol 12(2) Aug 2005, 281-295. *Heilbrun, A. B., & Seif, D. T. (1988). Erotic value of female distress in sexually explicit photographs: Journal of Sex Research Vol 24 1988, 47-57. *Hekma, G. (2006). Sade, Masculinity, and Sexual Humiliation: Men and Masculinities Vol 9(2) Oct 2006, 236-251. *Herron, M. J., & Herron, W. G. (1982). Meanings of sadism and masochism: Psychological Reports Vol 50(1) Feb 1982, 199-202. *Holt, S. E., Meloy, J. R., & Strack, S. (1999). Sadism and psychopathy in violent and sexually violent offenders: Journal of the American Academy of Psychiatry and the Law Vol 27(1) 1999, 23-32. *Howell, E. F. (1996). Dissociation in masochism and psychopathic sadism: Contemporary Psychoanalysis Vol 32(3) Jul 1996, 427-453. *Kernberg, O. F. (1983). Paranoid regression, sadistic control, and dishonesty in transference: Revista de Psicoanalisis Vol 40(2) Mar-Apr 1983, 323-328. *Klein, H. (1972). Masochism: Medical Aspects of Human Sexuality Vol 6(11) Nov 1972, 32-53. *Kulcsar, S. I. (1976). De Sade and Eichmann: Mental Health & Society Vol 3(1-2) 1976, 102-113. *Langevin, R., Bain, J., Wortzman, G., Hucker, S., & et al. (1988). Sexual sadism: Brain, blood, and behavior: Annals of the New York Academy of Sciences Vol 528 Aug 1988, 163-171. *le Soldat, J. (1986). On the problem of sadism and masochism: Psyche: Zeitschrift fur Psychoanalyse und ihre Anwendungen Vol 40(7) Jul 1986, 617-639. *Lemma, A. (2005). The many faces of lying: International Journal of Psychoanalysis Vol 86(3) Jun 2005, 737-753. *Levin, F. M. (1990). Sadism and masochism in neurosis and symptom formation: Journal of the American Psychoanalytic Association Vol 38(3) 1990, 789-804. *Lloyd, D. W. (1991). Ritual child abuse: Understanding the controversies: Cultic Studies Journal Vol 8(2) 1991, 122-133. *MacCulloch, M., Gray, N., & Watt, A. (2000). Brittain's sadistic murderer syndrome reconsidered: An associative account of the aetiology of sadistic sexual fantasy: Journal of Forensic Psychiatry Vol 11(2) Sep 2000, 401-418. *MacCulloch, M. J., Snowden, P. R., Wood, P. J., & Mills, H. E. (1983). Sadistic fantasy, sadistic behaviour and offending: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 143 Jul 1983, 20-29. *Maitra, A. K. (1985). Rorschach signs of aggression, sadism and hostility: Psychological Research Journal Vol 9(1) 1985, 17-23. *Meloy, J. R. (1997). The psychology of wickedness: Psychopathy and sadism: Psychiatric Annals Vol 27(9) Sep 1997, 630-633. *Murphy, C., & Vess, J. (2003). Subtypes of psychopathy: Proposed differences between narcissistic, borderline, sadistic, and antisocial psychopaths: Psychiatric Quarterly Vol 74(1) Spr 2003, 11-29. *Myers, W. C., Burket, R. C., & Husted, D. S. (2006). Sadistic personality disorder and comorbid mental illness in adolescent psychiatric inpatients: Journal of the American Academy of Psychiatry and the Law Vol 34(1) 2006, 61-71. *Neuwirth, W., & Eher, R. (2003). What differentiates anal rapists from vaginal rapists? : International Journal of Offender Therapy and Comparative Criminology Vol 47(4) Aug 2003, 482-488. *Olivetti, K. W. (2005). Gorging at Friendly's: A Masochist's Dream: Issues in Psychoanalytic Psychology Vol 27(1) 2005, 1-16. *Paniagua, C. (1994). Bullfight: The aficion: Psychoanalytic Quarterly Vol 63(1) Jan 1994, 84-100. *Pardue, A., & Arrigo, B. A. (2008). Power, anger, and sadistic rapists: Toward a differentiated model of offender personality: International Journal of Offender Therapy and Comparative Criminology Vol 52(4) Aug 2008, 378-400. *Perelberg, R. J., & Alicot, C. (2002). Sadism, melancolia and eroticism: Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 66(4) Oct-Dec 2002, 1225-1230. *Pichot, P., Perse, J., & Somogyi, M. (1977). Psychometrics and psychoanalysis: The anal-fixation stage: Annales Medico-Psychologiques Vol 1(5) May 1977, 786-791. *Press, J. (2003). On a number of sources of the unconscious feeling of guilt: Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 67(5) Oct-Dec 2003, 1623-1632. *Price, R. M. (1983). Masochism and piety: Journal of Religion & Health Vol 22(2) Sum 1983, 161-166. *Proulx, J., Blais, E., & Beauregard, E. (2007). Sadistic sexual offenders. New York, NY: John Wiley & Sons Ltd. *Rabkin, L. Y., & Brown, J. (1973). Some monster in his thought: Sadism and tragedy in Othello: Literature and Psychology Vol 23(2) 1973, 59-67. *Radomski, J., & Sulestrowska, H. (1988). Aggressive-sadistic behavior as a major symptom in schizophrenic psychosis in a 13-year-old boy: Psychiatria Polska Vol 22(3) May-Jun 1988, 269-271. *Reich, J. H. (1993). Prevalence and characteristics of sadistic personality disorder in an outpatient veterans population: Psychiatry Research Vol 48(3) Sep 1993, 267-276. *Reynolds, D. (2007). Disability and BDSM: Bob Flanagan and the case for sexual rights: Sexuality Research & Social Policy: A Journal of the NSRC Vol 4(1) Mar 2007, 40-52. *Rican, P. (1999). Cruelty as experience and as motive: Ceskoslovenska Psychologie Vol 43(6) 1999, 543-555. *Rizzuto, A.-M. (1999). "I always hurt the one I love--and like it": Sadism and a revised theory of aggression: Canadian Journal of Psychoanalysis Vol 7(2) Fal 1999, 219-244. *Rosenberger, J. W. (2005). Envy, shame, and sadism: The Journal of the American Academy of Psychoanalysis and Dynamic Psychiatry Vol 33(3) Fal 2005, 465-489. *Rothstein, A. (1991). Sadomasochism in the neuroses conceived of as a pathological compromise formation: Journal of the American Psychoanalytic Association Vol 39(2) 1991, 363-375. *Shengold, L. L. (2005). Rat people. Madison, CT: International Universities Press, Inc. *Sherman, J. (1974). Masochism Revisited: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 19 (8), Aug, 1974. *Simons, R. C. (1987). Self-defeating and sadistic personality disorders: Needed additions to the diagnostic nomenclature: Journal of Personality Disorders Vol 1(2) Sum 1987, 161-167. *Singy, P. (2006). The case of "Sade": Rivista Sperimentale di Freniatria: La Rivista della Salute Mentale Vol 130(1) 2006, 83-102. *Siomopoulos, V., & Goldsmith, J. (1976). Sadism revisited: American Journal of Psychotherapy Vol 30(4) Oct 1976, 631-640. *Sorensen, A. (2003). Evil between ontology and inner experience - Georges Bataille: Psyke & Logos Vol 24(1) 2003, 361-389. *Spitzer, R. L., Feister, S., Gay, M., & Pfohl, B. (1991). Results of a survey of forensic psychiatrists on the validity of the sadistic personality disorder diagnosis: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 148(7) Jul 1991, 875-879. *Stolorow, R. D. (1975). The narcissistic function of masochism (and sadism): International Journal of Psycho-Analysis Vol 56(4) 1975, 441-448. *Student, V., & Drvota, S. (1978). Types of sadists: Cesko-Slovenska Psychiatrie Vol 74(2) Apr 1978, 91-94. *Talbot, C. (2005). Infandum: Oral-Sadistic Imagery in Dante's Inferno, Canto XXXIII: Modern Psychoanalysis Vol 30(1) 2005, 107-128. *Trbovic, M. (1983). Aggressive-sadistic form of alcoholism: Psihijatrija Danas Vol 15(1) 1983, 99-108. *Vattimo, G. (2003). Masochism and Sadism: The Metaphysics of Suffering: Journal of European Psychoanalysis No 16 2003, 17-23. *Wochner, M., & Klosinski, G. (1988). Child and juvenile psychiatric features of zoosadists: Schweizer Archiv fur Neurologie und Psychiatrie Vol 139(3) 1988, 59-67. *Zagury, D. (2002). Are serial killers sadistic murderers? : Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 66(4) Oct-Dec 2002, 1195-1213. Additional material Books *Klein, M. (2004). Infantile anxiety-situations reflected in a work of art and in the creative impulse. London, England: Karnac Books. *Zimbardo, P. (2006). Power Turns Good Soldiers into "Bad Apples". New York, NY: Nation Books. Papers *Google Scholar Dissertations *Andrzejczak, A. (1996). Super-ego and object relational changes in school-age children: A normative study. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Bertsch, J. M. (2003). Intrusiveness of offense in juvenile sexual offenders in relation to levels of hostility, sadism, and antisocial features. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Delia, D. (1999). The Achilles Complex: A paradigm for understanding murderous impulses and their manifestations. (serial murder). Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Herron, M. J. (1982). The relationship of sexual dominance/submission and gender to sex role identification: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Holt, S. E. (1996). The sadistic component of the criminal psychopath. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Kozlowski Nagle, A. M. (2001). Masochism and sadism in dreams: The influence of parental control and recognition of desires. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Rosenberg, S. L. (1978). A holonic interpretation of aggression, hostility, and sadism: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Tangorra, J. P. (2004). An investigation of levels of narcissism, sadism, sociopathy, and aggression within the personality structure of non-incarcerated, psychiatrically hospitalized pedophiles. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. External links Category:Sadomasochism